Another NaLu
by tamwyn4ever
Summary: Lucy realizes she likes Natsu but how will she tell him and how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me! I haven't decided everything for this story yet so feel free to give advice and constructive criticism.

(Lucy's POV)

I walk into fairy tail feeling drained, how could I not?! Not with Natsu snoring and then he even had the Gaul, the nerve to push me out of my own bed, ugh. It's bad enough that I even let him sleep over. I guess I just got used to having him there, it feels wrong without him, maybe even lonely.

I must have spaced at some point because net thing I know I'm getting tackled to the ground. And might I just add that the person who pushed me out of the way is extremely heavy. "you okay Luce?" a familiar voice said from above me, "you really need to pay attention weirdo." Natsu, of course it would be Natsu, Who else would tackle me to the ground instead of pulling me out of the way. Chivalry might not be completely dead, but it sure as hell hurts.

I sigh and try to get up but I'm pinned and he doesn't seem to get the hint. I sigh and say, "yeah, I'm okay but I'd be a lot better if you would get off of me."

"Oh, sorry Luce," Natsu flashes his signature grin and I practically melt. He gets up and puts his hand out for me to take. "Next time could you just pull me out of the way?" I ask him.

"Why would I do that, tackling is faster." He tilts his head to the side in confusion, making him look adorable. Wait, hold up, did I just think of Natsu as adorable. Oh my Mavis! Do I like Natsu!?

Sorry for ending it there, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can but school work awaits! Future chapters will be longer than this. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Next chapter is finished! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Lucy's POV

I did, oh my Mavis, he is my partner, my nakama, I can't like him that way I mean he's Natsu!

Ever so slowly I traveled to my usual bar spot and sat down to think about my 'feelings' for Natsu. Why did I have to fall for that idiot that doesn't have a romantic bone in his body?

"The usual Lucy," Mira said wiping a glass with a cloth. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Nah, just a water today Mira," I sighed and put my head onto the polished counter top.

"Anything wrong, you seem a little down today," she said in a caring manner.

I sighed again and replied to her, "I just came to an earth shattering realization a few moments ago." I glanced at the water she set down into the counter top.

With a mischievous grin she got really close and whispered, "Is it about Natsu?" I could feel the heat travel up my face. "Aha! I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" She asked with excitement.

"SHHH! I don't want the whole guild to know and besides, I don't think he feels the same way I do." I said and took a sip of my water.

Mira looked back at me and huffed, " I am positive he feels the same way, he is just too dense to realize it."

"It would never work Mira he's an over grown toddler, he doesn't know the first thing about love." I looked down and could feel my chest tighten up as I said the words. Have I really fallen this far already?

"You can't really believe that Lucy. All men are overgrown toddlers, who knows why us women put up with them." Mira said going back to wiping down the glasses.

"Okay Mira, I'll find a way to confess. I still don't believe it can work between us." I said.

"Well here is your first chance," Mira smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

"Wait what?" I said confused. I looked behind me and saw Natsu coming over to me with that idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Luce," he said cheerily sitting next to me.

"Hi N-natsu," I said looking down at my water and blushed.

"What's wrong Luce? Did I do something wrong?" He said furrowing his brow and tilted his head in confusion.

I shook my head not looking up at him and balled my hands into tight fists. It's just Natsu, why am I acting this way?

"Seriously Luce, what's the matter?" Natsu reached a hand towards my shoulder and I ran.

Oh, why did I run, I most likely hurt his feelings. The thought of hurting Natsu makes my chest hurt. I didn't stop running until I reached my apartment. I need a hot bath and a good nights sleep. I'll think everything over in the morning.

Okay guys, that's it for this installment. I will update soon I hope and if I get I good start on my senior English project.


End file.
